


Black Iced Coffee & Chocolate Muffin

by chokeprildemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Terushima, Coffe shop AU, Daichi somehow has allergies in this, Hopeless romance pls choke me, Love at first sight pls kill me, M/M, Matured Daichi, Salaryman Daichi, Terushima is gap moeing, Terushima knows how to bake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Daichi is a normal salary man working his ass off everyday and getting black iced coffee from the same coffee shop is his daily life routine. Except one day, he met a new barista and since then, he felt something for the new boy.





	Black Iced Coffee & Chocolate Muffin

*RING*

  
The bell on the front door rings, signing that a customer walks into the coffee shop.

“Welcome!” Terushima shouted energetically at the customer who just came in

“Ah.. Thank you” the customer smiled awkwardly

“Are you the new guy?” the customer asked

“Yes I am, my name is Terushima”

“Cool. Can I have ..”

“Black iced coffee, one and half shots?” Terushima guessed correctly

“Wow how do you know?”

“I have my own way” Terushima winks

_‘Er.. Is he flirting with me or what?’_

“Name?” Terushima asked

“Daichi”

“Nice” he smiled

Daichi notices the tongue ring at the younger boy, he swear he did not judge him or anything. Instead, he is impressed for that boy to be so brave to have that ring on his tongue. Didn’t it hurt when he eat or..

_‘_ _OR WHAT DAICHI WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING, SNAP OUT OF IT!’_

Five minutes later, his drink is done and freshly brewed, he love that smell. He didn’t have to wait at the table since there are no other customers waiting in line.

“Here you go, your black iced coffee, one and half shots and some chocolate almond muffin!” smile and excitement never leaves the barista’s face. He reminds him of Hinata.

“I didn’t ask for the muffin?”

“It’s on the house” Terushima signs his index finger to his lips while winking again

_'This boy’_

_“_ Well.. Um.. Thank you?” Daichi hesitates

“You are so much welcome! Please come again later~” Terushima almost shouts as he waves to Daichi while he was leaving the premise

_‘Youth’_

Daichi shakes his head, unconsciously smiled and unknowingly known the upcoming event to come to his life. He sips the black coffee ‘This is good!’. He may like this boy.

 

* * *

  
Terushima started his new job today, so he feels a little bit nervous and excited at the same time.

*RING*

A customer walks in, the shining of morning rays blinding his view but the person who just entered the shop looks so stunning and charming with his natural smile on his face

“Welcome!” he shouted on impulse because he’s too nervous to look at the customer

Terushima have no idea what face he’s making because the customer definitely has an awkward smile on his face when he shouted just now.

_‘Ah, this customer. I remember him, Oikawa said his order are black iced coffee with one and half shots’_

“Are you the new guy?”

“Yes I am, my name is Terushima”

“Cool. Can I have ..”

“Black iced coffee, one and half shots?”

“Wow how do you know?”

“I have my own way” Terushima winks

“Name?” Terushima asked

“Daichi”

“Nice” he smiled

_‘TERUSHIMA YUUJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING WITH YOUR FIRST CUSTOMER FIRST THING IN THE MORNING YOU DIMWIT??’_

He swears to himself in front of the coffee machine after he realized that he’s been flirting and winking at Daichi unconsciously. It’s just his way of coping with his nervousness, yes it’s weird but can he help it?

_‘I wonder if he likes some chocolate muffin alongside his coffee’_

On impulse again, he reaches for his almond chocolate muffin that baked just this morning.

“Here you go, your black iced coffee, one and half shots and some chocolate almond muffin!”

“I didn’t ask for the muffin?”

“It’s on the house” Terushima signs his index finger to his lips while winking again

“Well.. Um.. Thank you?”

“You are so much welcome! Please come again later~” Terushima almost shouts as he waves to Daichi while he was leaving the premise

_‘TERUSHIMA YUUJI WHY ARE YOU SO SHAMELESS LIKE THIS. STOP FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE WHO CAUGHT YOUR EYES’_

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!” He groaned, squatting on the floor while picking on his hair, he is regretting his own flirty nature. He can’t help it.

“What are you doing, Teru-chan?”

Oikawa who is busy in the kitchen preparing for other meals, stick his head out to look at the distressed younger boy.

“Ah Oikawa-san, it’s nothing, just me being hyper and weird again. Daichi-san just left , I gave him my almond chocolate muffin!” he do know he is hyper and weird

“Teru-chan you idiot! Daichi can’t eat almonds he is allergic to it!”

Oikawa shouted, he is shocked. Of course he is and Terushima, his face is pale as white as a corpse. He looks like he already killed someone. Well, he is about to. God knows whether daichi is still alive or not.

“When did he leave? Is it long?” Oikawa asked

“Just around 10 minutes ago? Oikawa-san, I’m sorry I didn’t know. Is he going to die?”

Terushima is shaking, the thoughts of someone dying because of his muffins breaks him. His face is no longer smiling. He looks so depressed. Oikawa who saw that, despite of calming his employee down, he decided to torment him a little more.

“Who knows Teru-chan. He might die from severe allergy reactions and his ghost will haunt you because of it”

Terushima’s face became even paler and he almost faint to the thought of he will be haunted by Daichi’s ghost seeking for vengeance. He looks like about to cry with his scared face and pout on his mouth. Oikawa, you sadist.

“I’m joking Teru-chan, he will be fine. Trust me”

Terushima seems not to believe in Oikawa’s word, he is still scared and he is terrified.

“Teru-chan! I am just joking please don’t cry”

Terushima breaks into tears after he heard Oikawa saying that.

“Aaaa Teru-chan I’m sorry I’m just joking please don’t cry. I promise you Daichi will be fine and okay. I will call him during lunch break okay?” Oikawa takes crying Terushima into his arms. Terushima who is sobbing in Oikawa’s arms just nodded, he can’t talk. He don’t even know why is he being a little bit crybaby today. Well, he always does actually.

“You don’t have to work for today okay, go get some rest. We can’t have you serving our customer with that puffy eyes and nose of you” Oikawa pinches Terushima’s nose

“But, it’s my first day of working” Terushima sobs again, with hiccups.

Oikawa regrets ever making this boy cry, he won’t do this again he swear.

“There, there. It’s okay. You can go home early today. It’s okay, I won’t get mad anymore I promise. So, don’t cry okay” Oikawa rubbed his thumbs in Terushima’s cheek, wiping away his tears.

Terushima nods. Oikawa sighed in relieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I got this AU from my friend, she had a dream that Terushima as a coffee barista and I knew that I have to make this! Although I don't really know how this will go, I hope I can finish this fic lol. Leave me some comments!
> 
> -Ayu


End file.
